Jake Abernathy
Jake Abernathy, also known as Joe Fioretti, is the main antagonist of the first season of Bates Motel. He was portrayed by Jere Burns. Biography Jake was the owner of a sex slave business and was known by many aliases. He operated his business out of several towns, one of which was White Pine Bay, Oregon. He would often sell few of the women he enslaved to his co-workers as if they were some sort of payment-one of which was a young Asian woman named Jiao to one of his men, Zack Shelby. At one point, Norma Bates and her son, Norman moved in. Once they did, one of the people involved in his business, Keith Summers, broke into their house and raped Norma, causing her to kill him out of rage and hide the body. Keith's partner, Zack Shelby, who was also a cop, had been covering up Keith's murder for Norma simply to sleep with her-an event that lead to Zack getting discovered and then killed by Norma's son, Dylan Massett, out of self-defense. Abernathy arrived at the town to collect a price that Zack had owned him. He went looking for Keith Summers first, by asking his sister, Maggie (under the name, Joe Fioretti) where he was-even causing her physical harm and threatening her if she told anyone about their conversation. He then arrives at the motel, asking Dylan where Keith Summers was, and Dylan told him that he has died. Later, he was shown trying to get into the ninth room of the hotel, but he could not. He offered Norma Bates a lot of money to be able to enter the same deal he had with Keith when he owned the motel and it was called the Seafairer Motel. When Abernathy reveals to Norma that he knows the full story about Shelby and Summers; she kicks Jake out in retaliation. As a way of threatening her and pushing her further, sometime in between then and a few nights later, he dug up the corpse of Shelby and put it in Norma's bed for her to find. Abernathy shows up in the back of Norma's car as she was about to leave from a parking lot and demanded at gunpoint that she give him the $150,000 that Shelby owed him the next night at the pier or else he would kill her sons and herself. When he arrives at a dock to collect the money, Romero shows up instead and gives a suitcase full of the price he wanted. He tries to make a deal with Abernathy, saying he gets 50% of his cut. Abernathy agrees but Romero kills him via shooting him dead, causing his body to fall into the water. Category:Sadists Category:Pimps Category:Stalkers Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Provoker Category:Nameless Category:Pure Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Liars Category:Slaver Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Graverobbers Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Burglars Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Psychoverse Villains